Their Last Night
by tiggertrouble
Summary: COMPLETE The seventh year students of Hogwarts have one last night together. Will any of them bare their soul to the one that they love or go on forever not knowing how the other feels. DHr This is in response to the Last Night for Love Challenge.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places associated with the books. They are the property of the great and talented

J. K. Rowling.

**A/N: **This story is in response to the Contra Veritas and dramione Last Night For Love Challenge. This challenge had to include:

1. Must be D/Hr, 7th year, last night at Hogwarts

2. Hermione cannot be the valedictorian.

3. Either Hermione or Draco needs to give a pep talk. (This can

be to themselves, to anything or anyone)

4. Someone needs to say "This is your/our/my/their last chance"

somewhere in the story.

5. Goyle must make a public proclamation. (Authors, we're

leaving this entirely up to you. Be original!)

6. There needs to be mention of at least three of the

following 7th Year Superlatives (or gag awards, as they're also

called):

Most Likely to End Up at St. Mungo's

Next Minister of Magic

Biggest Flirt

Most Changed

Most Likely to Succeed

Most Likely to be featured in a Witch Weekly Scandal

Biggest Sorting Hat Mixup

Most Likely to Play Professional Quidditch

7. Must be at least 1000 words.

I hope you enjoy this story. Please review and creative criticism is always welcomed. Now on to the story.

**Their Last Night**

By:

Tiggertrouble

Rated - R

Hermione Granger looked around the common room she shared with the Head Boy. When her seventh year had started out she'd been positive it would be worst year yet at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had found out that the Head Boy would be none other than the Prince of Slytherin himself, Draco Malfoy. She had hated Draco Malfoy so much that it'd made her blood boil, but all that changed when she started to share the Head's quarters with him. Over the past few months, they had formed a friendship and understanding that Harry and Ron would never be able to accept. Her two best friends had tried to give Draco a chance, but the fact that Draco was to become a Death Eater when they left school had prevented a friendship from forming between the three boys. Now, Harry and Ron tried to keep Hermione as far away from Draco as possible.

Hermione noticed a piece of paper sitting on top of the book that she had been looking for. She walked over to the table on which the book was lying and picked up the paper. She noticed that it was addressed to her, and she began to read,

_Granger:_

_I went down to the Slytherin Common Room. Goyle claims to have this huge problem with which he needs my help. Don't worry your little, controlling, perfectionist head; I did get my closing speech written. It's kind of funny, isn't it? I am leaving Hogwarts at the top of the class, and you are _finally _second best. I will see you at 7 p.m. sharp, in the Great Hall, to announce the 7th year awards. I've put the award list on your desk, with indications of the order in which we will announce them. By the way, I don't much appreciate my award, but I am sure that you will enjoy presenting it to me. And how the hell did Potter get his? That one should have been mine. Well, I am sure that you are busy trying to pack, so I will get going._

_Love (yeah right),_

_Malfoy_

With a smile on her face, Hermione grabbed her book. She knew that Draco cared about her, and she cared for him too. It was only a week ago when they had shared a kiss, but she knew that was all that they would share. Draco was too scared to go against his father; otherwise, he would have already joined the Order of the Phoenix. She went into her bedroom to finish packing. While she packed, she wondered what it was with which Goyle needed help.

Draco stared at the large boy sitting in front of him. He was curious as to where this request of his was coming from. He had always known about Goyle's secret, but he had never realized how conflicted Goyle was over it.

"Well," Draco started slowly. "I say go for it."

"What? What about my father?" Goyle asked, dumbfounded.

Draco knew why Goyle was concerned about his father. Everyone in school knew that Crabbe, Goyle and Draco were to take the Dark Mark in two days' time.

"You will have to figure out what to do about your father," Draco answered. "But, what I am saying is go for it; admit how you feel. You have been going on and on about this for the past two years, and now you are sitting here and telling me that you are in love, and you want to admit it but are scared to do it. I say, do it. Don't think about it; just do it. This is your last chance; you won't have another after tonight. You've talked and kissed, which I am very surprised about by the way, so it sounds like the feelings are mutual. If that is the case, then you owe it to each other to admit how you feel. You can spend the rest of tonight figuring out how to continue your relationship, but if you say nothing then you will never have the opportunity to do it again."

Draco realized that the pep talk he had just given to his best mate was also a pep talk for himself, and he now knew what he had to do.

So much for the speech I have prepared. I'll just have to wing it tonight, he thought.

Draco realized that Goyle was staring at him. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to take your advice and do it tonight at the leaving dinner."

"Okay, well I have to go and finish packing. I'll see you tonight."

Draco stood up from the couch that he had been occupying, left the deserted common room and headed back to the Head quarters.

Draco stood next to Hermione at the front of the Great Hall. They were getting ready to announce the award winners. He looked over at her and noticed that she looked nervous.

"Why are you nervous? You are giving the leaving speech," he whispered in her ear, causing her to jump.

"I am worried about what the future is going to hold. I am nervous that I won't ever see my friends again."

"I see." Draco realized that his closing speech was going to be inspired by one Hermione Granger.

The seventh-year students quieted down and took their places at their house tables for the last time. This time they weren't eating, and no other students were present. The tables were only big enough for the amount of seventh years in a particular house.

"Well, it is time for our Head Boy and Head Girl to give out the end of year awards," Professor Dumbledore stated before taking his seat at the professors' table that had been moved off to the side of the room.

"Well, we all voted on these awards, and the only ones you have to blame are your classmates. So let's get started," Draco said. "The first award goes to Neville Longbottom. Congratulations. You are the 'Biggest Sorting Hat Mix-Up.' Seems everyone thinks you belong in Hufflepuff."

Neville slowly walked to the front to get his award, a lop-sided smile on his face.

"Padma Patil, you are the 'Most Likely to Succeed,'" Hermione read from the sheet that showed she and Draco would alternate reading the awards.

"Weasel, I mean Ron Weasley. You are the 'Most Likely to End Up at St. Mungo's.' I always knew that being Potty's best mate was going to drive you nutters."

"Lavender Brown, you are the 'Biggest Flirt.'"

"Potter, you are the 'Most Likely to Play Professional Quidditch.' Don't ask me how that happened, because I don't buy it."

"Hannah Abbot, you are the 'Most Changed.'"

The award announcements continued in the same manner, with Draco making snide comments and getting laughs from the students, while Hermione was nice and just read the awards and winners. The winners walked to the front of the room to receive their awards and then quickly returned to their seats. They received a small trophy in the shape of a cauldron and colored in their house colors. When they finally reached the last two awards, Draco smirked widely as he read the first.

"Our esteemed Head Girl, Hermione Granger, you are the 'Next Minister of Magic.' This makes sense though; you can't fight for house elves' rights unless you are Minister of Magic."

"Our annoying Head Boy, you are the 'Most Likely to be Featured in a _Witch Weekly_ Scandal.' I'm surprised it hasn't already happened," Hermione shot back. The Great Hall erupted in laughter as Hermione handed Draco his cauldron.

"Well, that is the last of the awards. Now if everyone would quiet down so that this year's Top Student can give you your leaving speech," Professor Dumbledore said from his seat.

Hermione took a seat at the Gryffindor table as the whole seventh year class stared at Draco in shock. Everyone, including the Slytherins, had been certain that Hermione would be the Top Student.

"Yes, I am your Top Student," Draco said. "Don't be so surprised. Hermione and I were only separated by a few points at the beginning of the year, and I managed to beat her at a few things."

"Now, earlier today I had a speech prepared, but as I spoke to a friend of mine and then later to our Head Girl, I realized that what you needed was not a speech about the good times that we have had here at Hogwarts, but that you needed a speech about what the future holds and about taking chances. So, that leaves me unprepared, which is something I am not used to, but I am taking a chance. We are all leaving this school tomorrow and going into a world where we don't know what to expect. Well, I will tell you that most of us, if not all of us, will be going to battle. We will be fighting a war into which others have thrown us. Some of us have a choice as to what side we want to fight for. Those of us who do not have that choice envy you. Yes, we Slytherins are jealous of you, because you get to choose. Our destiny has been chosen for us. I don't want to fight for beliefs that I don't believe in and neither does the rest of Slytherin, but we either fight or die. Some of us will stand on the battlefield and look into the eyes of the woman we love as we either kill her or be killed by her."

As he spoke, Draco stared at Hermione. "Before that happens, do we take a chance and tell her how we feel, or do we leave without saying anything? That is a choice many of us are facing, even if you are fighting for the same thing. I say, do it; take that chance and tell her how you feel. We only have tonight left to bond and form friendships. We only have one night left to forgive each other and say, 'I may have disliked you for seven years, but let's wipe the slate clean and leave knowing that we may or may not see each other again, and if we do see each other, let's make a promise to go out for a Butterbeer and give a friendship a chance.' What do you say Potter, Weasley? If we all survive this war, would you give me the chance that you were never able to give me? I don't want the mark I'll be taking. None of us Slytherins do. We don't want to be controlled and told what to do; we want to make our own choices."

Harry looked at Ron and nodded his agreement. "Yeah, we'll give you that chance. Just don't kill us or the deal is off."

"Thanks, and don't kill me. Now, the point to this is, we don't know what our futures hold. What we do know is that some of us will die. Whether we are in battle or not, it will happen. So, if you love someone, tell him or her; if you want to start over, make each other a promise and then keep it. Tonight is our last chance to make amends and be equals, witches and wizards who don't have to be on different sides of a battle. Let's make the most of it, and then maybe some of us will make our own choices. And maybe some of us want to, but are too scared of what is in store for us if we do. Thank you."

Draco stepped down from the platform he had been on and started to make his way to the Gryffindor table when a voice caused him to turn and look at the platform. He was shocked to say the least; Goyle stood up there looking every bit as nervous as Draco felt.

"Attention everyone," Goyle said as he began to talk. "I know that this seems really odd, but I have something I need to say. Padma Patil, I love you. I want to be with you, and I want everyone to know about our relationship. I will refuse the Dark Mark if you will have me. Hell even if you won't have me, I still renounce the Dark Lord."

Draco was amazed; Goyle actually knew what renounce meant. All those "study" sessions with Padma really had paid off.

"Everyone here is a witness to my love. I won't be happy if you aren't in my life, and I refuse to fight against you. I'm not scared; your love gives me strength. Padma Patil, will you marry me?"

The Great Hall was deathly quiet as they waited for Padma's answer. Padma stood from her seat and walked to where Goyle stood. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Yes, I will marry you, Gregory Goyle."

Draco smiled slightly as he turned and walked right up to Hermione.

"Granger, I want to speak to you," he said. Harry and Ron looked at Hermione as she turned to look at Draco.

"Okay," she replied. "I'll see you two tomorrow," she told Harry and Ron.

She followed Draco out of the Great Hall and up to the Heads' quarters. Once inside the safety of their common room, Draco turned and pulled Hermione into a passionate kiss.

"I had to tell you that I loved you before it was too late," he breathed into her hair.

Hermione tightened her grip on him and moved her lips to his. She was determined to show him how she felt. She slowly moved her tongue across his lips until he parted them, and then she slipped her tongue into his mouth to explore. Their tongues danced together as their hands moved to swiftly remove each other's clothes.

Draco picked Hermione up and carried her into his room. He laid her gently on his bed and then climbed on top of her. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy," she moaned as they moved together as one.

The night passed quickly, and all the students were soon boarding the Hogwarts Express to go home. No one knew what was going to happen, but Draco's speech was still fresh in their minds. Sworn enemies were making plans to see each other later in the summer or after the war – in some cases, whichever came first. Draco shared a compartment with Hermione and her friends. The whole way to the platform, he held her in his arms and swore to Harry and Ron that he would rather die than turn his wand on the woman he loved. When the train arrived at Platform 9 ¾, the students told each other goodbye. Some students shared their last night together and never got to share another night together again. For Hermione and Draco, it was their last night together.


End file.
